


Hathor

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [37]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, Love Confessions, M/M, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Los dioses operan de formas misteriosas, ruegas y suplicas por una cosa, recibiendo otra completamente diferente.





	Hathor

**Author's Note:**

> Día 29 - Rogar

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sinceramente, me tienes bastante confundido.

Beck alzó el rostro, para contemplar al rey de Egipto, a Horus, el dios del Aire. Gobernante supremo de todos los dioses de Egipto.

—¿Cuál es su confusión, su majestad?

—Tú aquí, en el espacio que diseñé para Hathor. Tú sabes dónde está ella ahora, de viaje, y también sabes que cuando vuelva, lo que quiera que quieras pedirle, puedes hacerlo en persona. Sin embargo, vienes aquí, todos los días, a... dejarle los rezos y ofrendas que a ella le gustan. ¿Por qué?

—¿Me lo preguntas cómo tú amigo, o cómo asesor del emperador?

—¿Cómo amigos? —tentó el dios.

—No te importa.

Horus frunció el seño.

—Cómo asesor del emperador.

—Cómo asesor, le recomiendo que olvide esa pregunta, y vuelva a sus labores.

El más alto se cruzó de brazos, y se paró frente a él, la diferencia de tamaños era notable, y aún así el chico nunca parecía intimidado.

—¿Algo malo pasa con Zaya?

—No, somos buenos amigos en realidad.

—Entonces allí está el problema—señaló Horus—¿Quieres que Hathor te ayude a recuperarla?

—No quiero recuperarla.

—Hiciste todo para que estuviera viva, a tú lado.

—En el proceso me di cuenta que no era realmente lo que quería.

—Los corazones de los hombres son tan complicados y estúpidos—se quejó el dios —¿Hay alguien más de tú interés entonces?

—Es justamente el problema.

—¿Le pides a Hathor que te ayude con esa chica? Creo que si hablo con ella, puede hacerlo, no cree que el amor pueda forzarse, pero una ayuda a las pasiones no está demás.

—No deseo que me ayude a eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué ruegas tanto?

—Para que le borre mi corazón—contestó de manera sencilla—he escuchado que puede borrar el amor con un soplo, quiero que haga eso por mí.

—Eres más cobarde de lo que creí entonces—Horus se sentó en las escalinatas del templo, y Beck se encaminó a su lado.

—¿Puedes pedirle que haga eso por mí?

—Claro que puedo hacerlo, ella lo hará por ti sin dudar. Tú y Zaya le agradaron mucho, la herirá saber que se separaron.

—Esa no es mi intención. Sólo quiero olvidar.

—¿Por qué no luchas? Enfrentaste a dioses, a creaturas que la mayoría de los hombres atemorizan solo de escuchar de ellas, caminaste por la muerte. ¿Y te acobardaras frente a enamorarte?

—Es que no tengo ninguna oportunidad—habló con cierta fuerza—sé cuando es una batalla perdida, y aunque normalmente no creo en los imposibles. En esta ocasión no tengo los planos ni instrucciones para llegar a lo que quiero.

—¿Al menos lo has intentado? Porque suenas bastante patético.

El humano frunció el seño.

—No, no pienso hacerlo.

—Hazlo.

—Es fácil decirlo para un dios.

—Es complicado para cualquier ser enamorado. Pero debes hacerlo.

—No lo haré.

—Hazlo.

—No—pronunció determinante.

—Sólo hazlo, yo veré cómo las cosas te tratan, si no te corresponde, volaremos ahora mismo hacía donde está Hathor, para que te borre eso del corazón.

—¿Es una promesa?

—¿Cumplí la última que te hice no es así?

—No del mejor modo—agregó Beck

—Pero lo hice—le recordó—es una promesa, te llevaré con Hathor si lo intentas y no funciona.

—Bien.

—Bien, entonces...

—Lo haré—proclamó Beck y acto seguido, aprovechando que el dios estaba sentado, se acercó para que su pequeña boca dejara un intenso beso contra los labios del soberano de Egipto.

Al separarse, éste le miraba anonadado, se puso de pie, tan majestuoso como Beck siempre lo observó, con admiración, que se transformó en deseo, que se transformó en amor, pero que era él, si no un insignificante humano, frente al poderoso dios alado, gobernante de todo.

—¿Rogabas por olvidarme?

—Creo que es entendible. ¿Podemos ir con Hathor ahora, y olvidar este incidente? Dijiste que me llevarías.

Horus brilló a su alrededor, y Beck agachó la vista, respirando hondo, pensando que al fin podría deshacerse de aquello que le quemaba el pecho.

—Basta de ruegos—la voz lo hizo levantar la vista.

Horus seguía siendo más alto que él, pero ya no tenía el cuerpo descomunal de un dios, ahora era un simple humano, que avanzando hasta él, le tomó entre sus brazos.

—Bastaba con pedir—aclaró —pídelo Beck.

—Horus, dios del aire, rey de Egipto. ¿Puede besarme?

En respuesta, una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro confiado, y luego sus labios sellados en una apasionada caricia. Su cuerpo se estrechó contra el del mayor, y supo a que besaba un dios, desde ahora, solo rogaría por tener una caricia así, todos los días.

—¿Cuánto llevabas esperando que lo dijera? —preguntó Beck al separarse.

—Hathor me contó de tus ruegos hace semanas. Creí que harías algo, me aburrí y vine aquí directamente.

—No volveré a rogarle a ningún dios en mi vida. ¿Se cuentan todo? —preguntó molesto, sin despegarse del otro.

—Bueno, te haré rogar por algo más, pero eso no se lo contaré a nadie—le dijo al oído.

Después, Beck se enteraría cómo era tener sexo con un dios.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
